halofandomcom-20200222-history
M12R Light Anti-Aircraft Vehicle
'Halo Encyclopedia, page 240 |width= |height= |mass= 3.30 tons |max accel= 78 |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= 500 hp |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=None |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=M79 Multiple Launch Rocket System (1, pre-war) M80B Multiple Launch Rocket System (1, post-war) |complement= |crew=*Driver (1) *Gunner (1) |skeleton=Driver (1) |passengers=Passenger (1) |capacity=3 |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role= *Reconnaissance *Light anti-aircraft |era= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The '''M12R Light Anti-Aircraft Vehicle',Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, page 157 abbreviated as M12R LAAV and commonly referred to as the Rocket Warthog, or Rocket 'Hog, is a UNSC ground vehicle.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUY2Ybc4Zdk&hd=1 Youtube: Halo: Reach - Implements of War] It is a variant of the M12 Force Application Vehicle and features a mounted M79 Multiple Launch Rocket System. Description The M12R LAAV is designed to quickly and efficiently defeat lightly armored vehicles such as [[Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage|Type-48 LAGC "Revenant"]] and [[Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle|Type-32 RAV "Ghost"]]. The Rocket 'Hog is almost exactly the same in every detail to the standard M12 "Warthog" FAV except that it is equipped with a mounted M79 MLRS which fires six 65mm rockets per volley every two to three seconds. Its rockets are capable of locking onto aircraft only. One drawback is that once you start firing you cannot stop until the rockets are all shot which can lead to friendly fire and flipping over from unwanted rockets. Changes from Halo: Reach to Halo 4 *Rate of fire in rocket pods is higher. Changes from Halo 4 to Halo 5: Guardians *Variants of the Rocket Warthog have been added for use in multiplayer. Variants CORP Rocket Warthog - An up-armored Rocket Warthog used by Liang Dortmund. Tundra Rocket Warthog - An up-armored Rocket Warthog used in arctic environments. Woodland Rocket Warthog - An up-armored Rocket Warthog with a woodland camouflage pattern. Urban Rocket Warthog - An up-armored Rocket Warthog used by the UNSC Army and the UNMC. ONI Rocket Warthog - A heavily-armored Rocket Warthog used by ONI with rocket pods that have both surface-to-surface and surface-to-air engagement profiles. Vespin Rocket Warthog - A heavily-upgraded Rocket Warthog with fast-flying rockets and a faster cooldown time for its rocket pods.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/canon-fodder-driving-force Halo Waypoint - Canon Fodder: Driving Force] Trivia *It was first sighted in Red vs. Blue Halo: Reach PSA: Deja View.[http://redvsblue.com/archive/?id=1376 Red vs Blue: Deja View PSA] *In campaign, it is advised that you do not leave a Rocket Warthog unattended when enemies are nearby, as Elites can get into the turret and kill you with the devastating missiles when you come back. *Written on the front-left side of the Rocket Warthog is "M/AAV-20". *A.I.'s can control the amount of missiles they can shoot and the missiles home onto all enemies (ground troops, vehicles, aircraft). However, no matter how many rockets the A.I fires, the muzzle will still flash six times. *In Rocket Hog Race, the M12R's turret can be used to right the vehicle if fired with precise timing. Gallery HR_M12R_LAAV.png|The M12R LAAV in Halo: Reach. HR-RocketHog-Firing.png|The M12R LAAV in use by Noble Team. 22_rockethog.jpg|Render of the M12R LAAV in Halo 4. Reach TotS RocketHog.jpg|A Rocket Warthog firing at a Ghost. HaloReach - Hemorrhage04.png|A Rocket Warthog and a Gauss Warthog as it appears in the Red vs Blue ''Deja View'' PSA. Reach-Rocket Warthog.jpg|A Rocket Warthog in action. Woot2.jpg|The Rocket 'Hog. Rocket Warthog fight.jpg|Warthogs having a rocket fight. 81H1MSMiYEL._AA1500_.jpg|A Megabloks Rocket Warthog. rockhog|Missile fired from the Rocket hog's turret. Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources Category:Drivable Vehicles Category:Human Vehicles